


By Donald Duck Storkules I meant Buddy is blonde and stupidly strong and wouldn't get the idea that Donald doesn't love him back but okay.

by KingFranPetty



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Bad Writing, Hanahaki Disease, Hurt, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Pining, Plot Twists, Short, Short One Shot, Stupidity, Tags Contain Spoilers, This Is STUPID, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22540786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Here's what you've wanted I guess. I hope you like it.
Relationships: Donald Duck/Storkules
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	By Donald Duck Storkules I meant Buddy is blonde and stupidly strong and wouldn't get the idea that Donald doesn't love him back but okay.

Hello My Dear Reader, so... It's come to this again. You and me. I'm sitting here trying to keep up with you, trying to make myself more widely appealing for you. So that you'll love me or so that I can look at the big numbers of hits to tell myself I have some worth in the world. So I work and I ponder if it's ever enough... Perhaps nobody is actually listening. Perhaps I beat around the bush too much in passive aggressive ways to avoid hurting anyone. Maybe my expectations are widely unrealistic and what I ask for is just too much. Yet regardless of that all, it doesn't matter. 

You didn't come here to hear me complaining or confess love that isn't actually real but more born out of a loneliness that I can never seem to fill in a healthy way. You have come to me entertain you, regardless of my motivation behind it. I hope you enjoy. I hope that when I rip my rip rib cage open and rip out my heart to make you happy that you are too blind to see what my gift actually is because we both know you'd run away from me in fear if you realize I gave you a beating, bleeding, heart. 

But enough edgy prose. Here's the story!

Storkules smiled down at Donald Duck. Donald didn't smile back, instead he walked off. The blonde frowned. Why didn't his best friend ever seem happy to see him? He was trying his best. He gave whatever gift he could offer yet they all fell flat. Seemingly turning to ash and trash in the smaller duck's eyes. What was he doing wrong? The buff bird watched as his friend returned to his family. The duck never even looked back. 

Greek and Roman mythology was fairly bi by all means. It wasn't at all uncommon for the heroes to have boyfriends and wives. Notably they would even like their boyfriend more than their wife. Despite all of Zeus's hypocrisy, he too had danced hand in hand with another man on many occasions. Storkules truly couldn't wrap his head around why Donald Duck didn't like him back. He only blamed himself for not being good enough. Yet he could hold the earth upon his shoulders quite literally and never ever gain back the love he so wished for. Donald didn't feel the same. 

It happens. A lot in fact. 

It wasn't even that Donnie was straight. He had many, many, many, men who he had as very close friends. Like José, Panchito, Goofy, Mickey, Uno, and... Well, we don't want the list to get too long. It was merely that Don wasn't into Storkules. 

There isn't really a way to make someone love you. Money can't buy love, not real love at least. Gifts cannot either. There's no flexing your muscles to true love. No convincing someone that they always and already love you totally and completely. Nothing one can write to force the heart to agree with your opinion. Trust me, there's no way to wrangle a heart into loving you truly. 

Sure, there's ways to slowly build someone into liking you but they aren't foolproof and doing them just to make someone feel the same way is rather manipulative. 

Storkules sat down on a rock by the beach and watched Donald Duck disappear over the horizon. Wondering if there was anything he could do in his great and massive power to earn his love. But there was nothing. It sucks to be god. One always thinks that all that power could get them anything they want, anything in the whole universe but it hits like a brick wall when it doesn't. The beefy bird kept watching pass the point that Don had disappeared. Like he always did. Like always, Donnie didn't come back to him as he stared on. 

Then he started to cough, a flower petal came out. Other thing that is terrible about godhood is immortality. It means one can suffer and suffer and never die. No matter what. 

The End.


End file.
